Hermione The Virgin
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger always knew one thing in her entire life and that is that she would never settle. She'd told herself this all her life, or at least as far as she remembers that is. Especially not in the love department. (A Jane the Virgin!AU)


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The Insane Prompt Challenge, and The Yearly Scavenger Hunt on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Insane Prompt Challenge - Fandom Jane the Virigin (I used the prompt as an AU)**

**Yearly Scavenger Hunt - Write about a fanon pairing**

**Word count without Author's Note is 981 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Hermione The Virgin. **

Hermione Jean Granger always knew one thing in her entire life and that is that she would never settle. She'd told herself this all her life, or at least as far as she remembers that is. Especially not in the love department.

"Hermione, what do you have planned for the day?" her mother asked as the Grangers sat around the breakfast table to eat the most important meal of the day.

"I have a doctor's appointment."

Which is where our drama begins. What happens next is like something out of a telenovela. You see it wasn't just any doctor's appointment that Hermione Jean Granger had. She an appointment with her OBGYN for a check up. Which will be made important in a moment. But now let us go to the Malfoy Manor where something most dramatic is happening indeed.

"Are you coming with me?" Pansy Malfoy asked her husband Draco folding her arms across her chest as she watched the blond man sitting at his desk.

"I'm pretty busy at the moment, Pans," Draco told her not looking up from the paperwork in front of him. He'd been plenty busy since his parents had opened up the hotel next door to their expansive mansion. Plus the unforeseen illness he'd gone through recently. "Can't your mum go with you? Or one of your friends?"

"I figured you'd want to be their when our child is conceived," the dark haired woman sighs and folds her arms over her chest. "Why even suggest this if you aren't going to be a part of it, Draco?"

"I'll be a part of it when it's time for the important part. I promise. But right now I have work to do and you don't want to be late for that appointment."

Pansy sighed and left the room. Sometimes when dealing with Draco she found herself seeing red, like she had a few minutes. If she didn't know better she'd think that Draco was starting to wish he hadn't married. She waved it off as she went off in search of Draco's mother. Maybe she, unlike her son, would want to go with Pansy to this appointment.

Little did Pansy know Draco was indeed wishing he'd never considered marrying Pansy Parkinson. But like he said he was a very busy man. He didn't have to time to take off from work and go to a doctor's appointment. The future of The Peacock was at stake here, didn't she understand that?

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Draco called finally looking up from the paperwork. He smiled upon seeing his mother standing there. He enjoyed her visits as much as anything.

"Pansy tells me you didn't want to go to the appointment with her," Narcissa asked her son watching him. His father had put a lot of pressure on their son's shoulder and she felt sorry for all that Draco was, and had been, going through. "Is it something to do with The Peacock?"

Draco nodded with a sigh. "We're losing money rapidly," he told his mother. "You don't think Dad's been borrowing from the hotel. Do you?"

"I don't think that you father would do something like that," Narcissa told Draco. She didn't think that Lucius would be capable of such an atrocity where his own money was concerned. Let alone her money and their son's. After all Narcissa had put up most of the money for the opening of the hotel.

"I'll just have to keep looking into it," Draco sighed. "I…"another sigh left his lips. "I'm not sure if we can keep going like this. We might need to lay off some of our workers."

Meanwhile, across town at St. Mungos OBGYN department, our heroine Hermione Jean Granger sat in a sterile room waiting for the doctor to begin her appointment. Oh did I mention that the doctor she was seeing was Dr. Andromeda Malfoy. No. Let's see what happens here.

The door opened and the doctor a lovely, friendly looking blonde woman who was busily looking over a file in her hand. Sitting down in front of Hermione she quickly gloves up.

"I'm Dr. Andromeda Malfoy," she said in a friendly voice. "This is your first appointment here?" At Hermione's nod she smiled again. "Don't worry this will be over in just a minute."

She quickly got to work on the patient in front of her. But little did Andromeda or Hermione know that the receptionist had gotten the rooms mixed. She'd put Hermione in the room that was designated for insemination and Pansy in the room for the check up.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be," Hermione whispered to her mother as they left the Healer's office. "I figured that it would take a while." She looked at her watch to see the time. "Oh God," she whispered, "I have to get home quickly and get ready for work. I'll be late at this rate."

As the Grangers were making their way to the bus stop another confused patient of Dr. Malfoy's was leaving the office too. Pansy Malfoy had been pretty confused when her sister-in-law had given her an exam. She hadn't thought that was necessary for the procedure that she was coming in for today. But then again she could have misheard during the first appointment with Andromeda. Shrugging it off she walked to her car hoping that she was carrying Draco's child.

But little did Hermione or Pansy know that one of them was indeed pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. It just wasn't the one that was supposed to be.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Hermione The Virgin. **


End file.
